


S&A in Three Sentences

by marmota_b



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three three-sentence fics written in response to prompts at rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon: More Than One Way to Skin a Cat, Running from Mainland China, and Engine Trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than One Way to Skin a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts).



> Written in response to the prompt [Swallows and Amazons, Nancy, more than one way to skin a cat](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3544291#cmt3544291).

There may have been more ways to skin a cat, Nancy reflected, but Dick and Dot's way of skinning a rabbit was about the best she could come up with herself now that she was faced with the task in her own kitchen.

It was ugly, messy and tiresome.

But it did the job.


	2. Running from Mainland China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Swallows and amazons, James Turner + Missee Lee, unexpected meeting](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3754723#cmt3754723)

They did not say a word to each other, because neither was sure if they should give each other away. There were more pressing matters at hand than a pirate captain and Oxford scholar and her former captive and student running into each other. They were both sailors, and there were people here who needed taking to Formosa.


	3. Engine Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Swallows and amazons, Roger, engine trouble](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3754979#cmt3754979)

He should have taken the oars.

If he were inclined to think like Susan, he would also think he should not have taken the boat in the first place; but he was good at thinking only what he liked thinking.

He should have taken the oars.


End file.
